A Reserved Smile
by dimenticata
Summary: Something that was only for him, that innocent smile was what drew him in.
1. First Given

Two boys in Namimori middle school uniforms were on their hands and knees, coughing up blood, pain on their face as though the cuts and bruises weren't enough to show they weren't winning the fight they were in.

Before them, standing tall and proudly on his own two feet stood the Namimori 'carnivore', the only blood that stained his clothes was his opponents'.

"What weak herbivores…." The raven haired teen muttered to himself. Why did they all seem to insist on crowding around this school and him? Lowering his hands that held his signature tonfas, a smaller prey came into view out of the corner of his eye, her orange hair catching the light.

"Wha…" Candy colored hues now glanced down at his prey, as she rushed to their side, helping one sit up. A worry look is seen on her face, almost how a mother would look at her wounded child.

Her gaze now turned on him. The Skylark expected anger from her, or something of the sort, but instead the same worry she had cast on the two weak herbivores was the look she gave to him as well. His silver eyes sparked with interest although his expression remained the same.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sasagawa Kyoko?" He questioned her. "Those weak herbivores you insist on helping are the ones who need your attention."

A shocked expression now crossed her face, but soon melted into one of uncertainty. It seemed as though she had attempted to smile and nod at him, but it came out more like a grimace.

Turning his back to the girl, he quickly left.

* * *

"Hibari-san." One of the members of the Disciplinary commitee said after coming through the door. The Cloud Guardian glanced at him, indicating him to speak or get out.

"There's someone here who wishes to speak to you. She says her name is Sasagawa Kyoko….and that she's a friend's of yours." He seemed almost hesitant to add the last part, like it was a secret he had been waiting to tell someone, anyone, but wasn't sure just who.

"Send her in." Hibari ordered, a bit annoyed that the herbivore had associated herself with him in such a friendly manner. The other male nodded, disappearing through the door as a more petite, female figured replaced his.

"Hibari-san!" Kyoko said, an effortless smile on her face, the same one she shared with every other herbivore at this school. "I..I came to check up on you. Are you okay?"

Kyoya glared at her, his expression shifting when she asked about his well-being. It was the first time anyone had really showed any fear of him being hurt. Why did this herbivore care anyway?

"I'm fine." He replied after a few moments, still not sure whether or not to even bother with this conversation.

"But, you were bleeding your shirt had blood on it and I-"

"What you saw was some careless herbivore's blood that had stained my shirt." He raised his tonfas, assuming his usual stance. "I'm not afraid to soil it some more if you don't drop this, herbivore."

He expected her to get scared, to stop talking and to run away, but instead, she looked at him with a blank expression before a smile crossed her face. It was bright, and seemed to carry an innocent aura. His eyes widen slightly. No one had smiled at him like that, not with such purity or light-heartiness.

"I'm glad you're okay." Was all the ginger said, before turning and leaving him behind. Hibari Kyoya did nothing but stare at her until her figure was no longer in view, leaving him only with thoughts and memories of her.

"Hibari-san." The same disciplinary member said, coming in once more. "Is there anything we should do?"

"….." The raven haired male shook his head. "No. It's fine." He replied, and then turned his gaze away from the other male, his silver hues now gazing out the window.

The bell for signalling the end of school rang, all of the herbivores scurrying to get back to their dens. He scanned the crowd of the weak before spotting another flash of orange, the color reflecting the light cast by the sun beautifully. Besides her was a taller female who had dark brown hair. Running up behind them was the 'extreme' boxing captain, a baseball star, a delinquent, and a good for nothing student. A few people would call out her name, and she would greet them with a smile, waving out to them. A social butterfly, really. That innocent aura that people seemed to be attracted to so much helped her gain friends quickly in this school.

Still, that smile that she graced the others with seemed to differ from the one she had given to him.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." Hibari said, speaking the name to himself.

_Just what are you?_

**A/N: I really like this pairing due to some external influences! It's sad to see so little of them.**

**Anyway reviews are welcome as well as tips!**

**This is gonna be a longer fanfic, I'm not sure how many chapters and whether or not it will get to M-Rated, but for now I'm keeping it rated T. I will change the rating if needed.**


	2. Savior

**A/N: Oh wow, thanks so much for the positive reviews, I've really enjoyed reading them and I'm glad you guys like the story so far! Late update since I'm kinda stuck on what to do and I went to an anime convention! For my birthday. Ahahaha, I just made this fanfiction account really just to write one chapter drabbles here and there but a few people messaged me to ask if I was going to continue so I figured I would! I honestly never really expected to update this more than once every few months! Thank you all again for the reviews!**

**Um, please excuse the Japanese I added in here...Tsuna calls Ryohei "Onii-san" in the manga which translates into "Big brother" if I'm correct, which would seem a bit confusing because he isn't Tsuna's older brother, he's Kyoko, but he doesn't actually mean that he's Ryohei's younger brother. It's not something I'm good at explaining very clearly, but I hoped this helped a bit! You all should have read/seen KHR! so hopefully this will make sense. I'm not even sure if I have to explain it, but yeah...um. I'm kinda awkward sorry! Reviews are nice, as well as some constructive advice. I'm glad I've found other Kyoko fans! She really is my favorite character.**

A few days had passed since he had last heard of ginger haired female. Only a glimpse of her here and there rushing home. Why was he expecting her to show back up? Sure, Tsuna would come and check up on him every now and again, only to leave a few moments later after he threaten the Sky Guardian death if he didn't, yet that girl hadn't seem to fear him in the least bit. Why did others cower in his wake as she stood there with nothing but a welcoming smile.

Hibari bowed his head slightly, a smirk crossing over his features.

What a stupidly naive herbivore she was. The younger Sasagawa didn't seem like the type to be kind to those just to get something from them, and he had nothing to offer her. So her reasoning behind this was simple:

She was an idiot who wished to crowd around him.

Well, in the terms of mafia, which they both had been brought into. That's to Sawada's actions, as well as that baby's, both her and the himself had been brought into the bloody world of a mafioso. Not that he mind it too much. Fresher and stronger prey just kept showing themselves to him. Their mistake, of course.

Passing one of the classrooms, a familiar, _annoying_ voice came into play.

"Hiiie! Stop, Gokudera-kun!" The brunette nearly shouted at the silverette. Hibari glanced in their direction, the young Vongola still unaware of his presence.

"But Tenth!" The Storm Guardian exclaimed, looking at his boss. "This turf top was threatening you! As your right hand man, I have to protect you."

"Ahahaha! Gokudera's getting mad again! Have you not been drinking your milk lately? Lack of calcium will get you irritated." The Rain Guardian stated, teasing the male.

"Gah-shut up, Baseball-brain! The only reason I'm irritated is because you and turf top won't stop being idiots!"

"Hey! You're the one who wants to a pick a fight, to the extreme!" The older silverette said.

"Why don't you and the baseball idiot just go somewhere?"

"I would but the baseball field is closed today because of the storm a few days ago." The raven haired male replied, disappointment obvious in his voice.

Finding the disruptive no longer amusing, Hibari approached the group, bearing a tonfa.

"What are you herbivore crowding for? If continue to break the peace of Namimori,_ I'll bite you to death_."

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked out, frighten by his sudden appearance. Hibari wasn't on to get off on cheap fear or presence, though. This was just how any herbivore should act.

"S-Sorry! Just Onii-san..."

"The turf top is going off on us because he thinks we did something to his little sister." Gokudera said, butting in and explaining the situation bluntly. Not that Hibari really cared enough for an explanation, until the girl was brought in at least.

"Kyoko has been acting strange the last few days! Sawada probably told her something that made her worry! Not to mention today she told me she wasn't feeling well and stayed home from school. "

Hn. So they were fighting over the herbivore's well being. It was a nuisance, really. Why not teach her how to defend herself so they wouldn't have to rely on others to protect her? Not that some thick headed weaklings like them could ever come up with a solution like that.

Still...had she been avoiding school for the sole reason of seeing him again? He had seen the girl rushing home the day after the storm, not even stopping to wave to the friends she had created with the other little rats that ran around in this school. A smirk crossed his lips once more, and he left the crowd with no response or reason on his departure.

* * *

His feet meeting the pavement of the sidewalk that he walked along was the only sound emitted on the street as he walked towards the Sasagawa's house. The fence creaked open and he approached the door, opening it without hesitation.

"Huh? Onii-chan what are you doing home so early, school isn't out for ano..." Kyoko said, coming around the corner that lead to where the Cloud Guardian was standing. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him, confusion and shock displayed clearly on her features.

"Hibari-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked, approaching him. "Did you knock..? I d..didn't hear you, I'm sorry." Were the words she spoke, but not the ones she wanted to say. It was obvious that she was curious to why he was here.

"Your absence has seemed to cause a disturbance in Namimori." He replied coldly. Why couldn't those herbivores remain quiet for more than two seconds when one of them missed a day? "I'm also here because of you seemed to be committing truancy, an action that is against the school's rules."

"Wha..."

Silver eyes narrowed in the direction of the female, but still she did not cowered. The most you could say was that she look taken back. Why was she not frighten by him like the others?

"I'm not skipping school! I'm really not feeling well, and I-" Her words were cut off by the male lacing her fingers around her chin, causing her to look up as he glared down at her fiercely.

"Do not defy myself or discipline. Return to class, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threaten her. She did nothing in return, not a change in expression, not a word in reply, just stood there, staring at him with the same dumbfound expression, only a tint of pink on her cheeks showing. Then suddenly, she moved back, smacking his hand away.

"I can't!" Kyoko nearly shouted at him. The male retracted her hand, surprised by her strength. He had never seen her fight before, and had always presumed that she was nothing but a fragile being needed to be protected by the others.

"Oh? Then I'll make you." The leader of the perfects really wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"I'm sorry for causing a disturbance and for causing everyone to worry! But there's someone else I need to take care of! I can't go to school right now, I'm sorry, but please understand!" The ginger pleaded.

Hibari was about to respond, but a small "Meow" that echoed weakly in the nearly emptied household stopped him. Eyes widening slightly, he stared at the girl for a explanation. Shaking her head, she pointed towards a different hallway.

"That wasn't me! See..." She sighed, giving in. "During the storm, I found a kitten who was trapped under some branches and hurt his legs, he also seems to have a fever...I've been going home as quickly as I can every day to take care of him, but his condition seemed to have worsen and I'm afraid to leave his side." Bowing, her bangs swayed slightly.

"Please excuse me this one time, Hibari-kun!"

Hibari stared at the girl who pleaded with him. Moving past her without a response. Heading down the path she had pointed at until a doorway blocked his path, he opened it, entering what he presumed to be her room. There was a dresser to the far right with a mirror on top, and a bed covered in pink sheets and blanket was lined up against a wall. A desk with a lamp sat in front of it, with what looked like classwork.

A few blankets were on the floor, a small animal that seemed to be clinging onto life laid there, it's chest raising and falling heavily. It's paws and legs were wrapped up in white bandages, a baby bottle of milk and a food bowl laying close next to the pitiful animal.

"I've done everything I can think of, feeding it milk from the baby bottle and food by hand, and wrapped up his wounds, but his condition has only worsen. I know I should take him to a vet, but..." Her voice trailed off.

Approaching the feline slowly, he bent down, picking it up in a way that hopefully cause a small amount of pain, and turned back towards the girl, the small kitten held in between his chest and hand.

"Come with me." He said it in a tone that made it clear that wasn't negotiable. Brushing past her, the petite female following him closely, he pulled out a cellphone, calling up one his lower perfects.

After a few words were exchange between the two, he hung up, and turned back towards the female.

"A disciplinary member will be here soon to pick up the animal and will take him to get the help he needs." Hibari stated, his tone never changing. A look of relief seemed to wash over her face.

"Really? Thank you, Hibari-san!" As quickly as she had looked relieved, did worry appear once more.

"I'll pay you back, okay? It might take me a bit but I'll be sure to pay you back for helping me! I don't have any money or anything but I'm sure I ca-"

"That isn't necessary." He said, cutting her off. As much as he liked having people in his debt, he had no interest in something like money. He'd make her repay him some other way.

A knock at the door drew his attention away from her, as one of the perfects entered. Handing him the wounded animal, they both prepared to leave. As Hibari was about to make his way out of the house, the girl called out to him once more.

"Hibari-kun!" She waited until she got his attention.

"Thank you. I'll repay you one day, I promise!"

That smiled graced her lips once more. Still as innocent and genuine as the ones she gave to others, but just slightly different. One that she seemed to be only for him.

Turning away from her once more, he only uttered a a single response in return as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm not holding my breath, Kyoko Sasagawa."

And with that, he left.


	3. Trouble

**WOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS. I've actually lost my writing muse, so sorry if this isn't very good. **

"Sasagawa Kyoko. Please come down to the reception room, please." A familiar voice commanded over the intercom. Kyoko recognized the voice as the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola, Hibari.

There were murmurs and gasp of disbelief. As the school's idol and what teachers believed to be a star student, it was hard to believe that the younger Sasagawa had done _anything_ to cause a disruption that got her in trouble with disciplinary committee. Standing up out of her seat, she asked the teacher for permission to leave, and then quickly hurried out the door.

* * *

Knocking on the door to the reception room, she was let in by one of the perfects. She greeted him with a nervous smile, hoping he would reveal some information on why she had been called down here, but instead lead her to where their leader was. After the perfect left, there was an eerie silence between Kyoko and Hibari. Neither spoke a word. The Cloud Guardian just kept his focus on the paper work on his desk.

"Um...Hibari-kun?" Kyoko asked, doing her best to smile but instead only managed a confused expression. "Why did you call me down here?"

"Sit." He ordered, using the pen in his hand to point at the couch that rested in front of his desk. Kyoko followed his orders, and sat down on the couch, fidgeting nervously. Why had she been called down here? She had already apologized for the disruption that was caused in her absence, but perhaps that wasn't enough for the leader of the perfects.

Grey hues locked gazes with caramel colored ones, and that sat like that for a few moments.

"Smile." Hibari said, breaking the silence.

Kyoko just looked at him.

"Smile." He said once more, her tone darker and more serious. "I don't like to repeat myself."

Straightening up, she nodded, and did her best to smile. Although, it was obviously forced and looked more like a confused grin if anything.

Hibari shook his head, and sighed. "That's not it. You're doing it wrong."

"Eh? How can I smile wrong, Hibari-kun?" The younger Sasagawa questioned, even more puzzled.

"It's not the same as your other ones. It's too forced." The raven haired male explained.

Kyoko stared at him blankly, before giggling lightly. Realizing this may upset the male, however, she stifled it into a cough.

"I wasn't aware Hibari-kun paid so much attention to my smiles." She said, and giggled again, before smiling at the male once more.

His eyes widen slightly, and he got up from his seat, and stood in front of the girl. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around her chin, and tilted her head upward. Locking eyes with her, he spoke once more.

"There. That was the smile I was talking about."

Kyoko said nothing, her voice suddenly gone. Her cheek tinted a light pink shade, and she did nothing but stare up at the male.

"Smile like that again." He ordered. Hibari had to see it. There was something about that smile that threw him off. It always caught him off guard no matter how many times he saw it, and he couldn't understand why.

The younger Sasagawa opened her mouth as though she was about to speak, but was interrupted by another familiar voice yelling out her name.

"KYOKOOOOOO." Ryohei yelled out, making his way through the crowd of perfects who had tried to stop him from entering Hibari's office. The Sun Guardian spotted the two, and froze. Why was he cupping her chin like that?

Angrily, he pointed at the Cloud Guardian.

"HIBARI! What do you want with my little sister! Kyoko never does anything wrong!" He stated loudly, which caused the leader of the perfects to narrow his eyes in anger.

Letting go of Kyoko's chin, he whipped out his tonfas.

"If you don't lower your voice, I'll bite you to death for disrupting my meeting with Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Hibari-kun! Wait!" Kyoko called out, suddenly finding her voice. She reached out, and grabbed the male's arm.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?!" Ryohei questioned and rushed forward, quickly pulling the two apart and putting himself in between the leader of the perfects and his little sister. Hibari wasn't one who liked to be touched so freely, and this could mean trouble for his younger siblings.

"Onii-chan! Listen to me. Hibari-kun called me down here to smile for him! Nothing's wrong, I promise!" Kyoko said, explaining in a rush tone of voice.

"Eh? To smile for him...?" Ryohei looked back at Hibari, as though he was looking for an explanation.

Hibari, still feeling the warmth of other's body pressed against his, spoke in a dark tone.

"For touching me as you please, Sasagawa Kyoko, I'm giving you a week's worth of detention." He couldn't do much else, especially with the boxing brat here. He wold fuss too much over his little sister if he did anything else.

"What?! Kyoko didn't do anything wrong! She was just trying to stop a fight!"

"If you don't be quiet, I'll expel her from Namimori Junior High." Hibari claimed.

"Argh...!" Ryohei gritted his teeth, not wanting to make things worse for his little sister, but also wanting to defend her. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her.

"It's fine, Onii-chan. I don't mind. It's just for a week." Kyoko said and smiled at her older brother. His angry expression soon melted into a light-hearted one, not able to stay mad long when he was near his little sister.

"Are you sure, Kyoko? You've never had detention before in your life."

"I'm sure it'll be a fun experience!" Kyoko said, and smiled at her older brother adoringly. Hibari watched her closely. Although it was similar, it did not possess the same aura or look as the smile she gave him.

But why...?

Why did she reserve a smile just for him? And why did he find it so off-putting?

Maybe, just maybe, he would find out in the next week as the two spent time after school together.

**Okay! Sorry if this isn't very good ;;. I'm doing my best since I have to relearn everything about writing since I lost it all with my writing muse ;;. Reviews are always appreciated and thank you so much for the ones so far! Anyway, i've been thinking about ending this story. The lack of reviews kinda kill me so I don't think people like it much ;;. **


	4. Birthday

Hibari walked down the empty school hall ways, all the students in class, and those who were skipping made sure to stay out of his sight and off of school grounds. Entering the the reception office of where the disciplinary committee was held at.

"Kyo-san." Tetsuya said, calling out to his leader. Beside him was a familiar orange haired female. The Cloud Guardian stopped in his tracks, and stared at the two of him.

"Sasagawa Kyoko is here to see you."

"I can see that." Hibari replied coldly, and stepped closer to the two. Tetsuya took this as his cue to leave, and did as much. The two that were left behind than stood in silence.

"Um...Hibari-kun!" Kyoko said, fidgeting a bit. "We have study hall so I hope you don't mind me visiting you."

Hibari tilted his head slightly.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked, curious. The whole time she had been here, her arms had been kept behind her, as though holding something she did not wish for him to see.

"It's a surprise!" Kyoko explained, and giggled lightly. "If you close your eyes, I'll show you what it is."

"How am I suppose to see what it is with my eyes close, Sasagawa?" He inquired. The younger Sasagawa pouted slightly.

"You know what I mean, Hibari-kun!"

"Hn." His lips tugged upward for a brief moment, allowing a ghost of a smile to show, before he returned to his usual disinterest expression. Closing he eyes, he waited for Kyoko to tell them to open them. Feeling a light object placed on his head, he frowned.

"You can open them now!" She said.

Opening his eyes, he stared down at the shorter female, a hand reaching up to touch what had been placed on his head.

A flower crown...?

"Happy Birthday, Hibari-kun!" A light giggled escaped Kyoko's lips, and she smiled up at the male brightly.

His eyes widen a fraction of an inch, and he did nothing but stare at her in return. He had completely forgotten about his birthday. After all, he had not celebrated it in so long, what was the point in doing so?

"How did you..."

"How did I know?" She asked, finishing the question for him. "Onii-chan told me! I'm sure he got you a present too! He considers you one his closest friends, after all." Kyoko said, and smiled at the male once more. "I'm sorry I didn't get you much, but I don't really know what you like...so this was all I could think of." She explained to the older male, hoping he would at least accept the present, even if he didn't like it.

"...Thank you, Sasagawa Kyoko." He said, and smiled down at the female.

"...Eh?" Kyoko felt her cheeks tint a dark hue of pink, and quickly looked away. "I-It's no big deal, really! Anyway, I have to get back to class! See you later, Hibari-kun!" With a wave as a goodbye, she made her way out the door.

**A/N: A realllllly short chapter because it's Hibari's birthday today and I figured I'd write something! This was rushed so hopefully there's no grammatical errors, but we'll see I suppose!**

**Please review!**


	5. Jokester

He needed to see that smile once more.

It was like a drug, and he was an addict. But how could he make her smile? She seemed to do it at the most random times, and he could tell when it was forced or when she was just being polite. But they all differed from that sweet, innocent smile she gave him. What was so intoxicating about it? Perhaps how genuine it was, or how it was just for him. Maybe it was just because it was from her, Hibari wasn't sure. It was something, though.

So how could he make her smile? Should he tell a joke? Bring her flowers? Girls seemed to like those things. He sighed, unsure of what he should do.

* * *

As the school bell rang, signalling the end of class, Kyoko sighed, and slung her book bag strap over her shoulder. Today was her first day of detention. With no one else other than the head prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

Making her way to the detention room, she sat down in one of the chairs, a few other students shuffling in behind her. They were spaced out, and she shifted uncomfortably. Most of the students here were trouble-makers, the kind she try to avoid. They all threw glances at her, wondering why the famous school idol was here.

One spoke up, a female, and said, "Well, what're you doing here, Sasagawa-_sama_?" She snorted sarcastically. "Did your posse of boy toys get you in trouble?"

"...Eh?" Kyoko said back, and blinked. Boy toys? "What are you talking about? I don't use anyone like that."

The other female narrowed her eyes at the younger Sasagawa. "Ohh, look at you, trying to act all innocent. Well _I_ know that yo-"

"That's enough." A deeper, male's voice said from behind the female. Kyoko shifted her gaze to the figure, and immediately recognized him as Hibari. He glanced around the room. "All of you are free to leave now. Except for Sasagawa." He said. The others in he room just looked at him, and stood still. Was the iron fist ruler really letting them off the hook without punishment? One male bravely made a run for the door, and when Hibari made no move to stop him, the others followed close behind, the girl that had earlier called out to Kyoko laughing as she left.

As the room emptied to just the two of them, Kyoko looked up at the male.

"Um...Hibari-kun...why did you let the others go?" She questioned, curious on the male's motive.

Hibari approached her, and sat down on the desk she was sitting at. He said nothing, cool silver eyes revealing nothing. Kyoko kept the smile on her face but it was one of confusion.

"...I wanted to be alone with you." Hibari finally answered, and gazed at her, waiting for her reaction.

Kyoko looked dumbfounded, a puzzled expression crossing her features.

Hibari just stared back at her, before speaking once more.

"What do you call a pig that knows karate?" He asked.

Kyoko stared back, saying nothing, her puzzled expression unchanging.

"Porkchop." He said, with the most blank, expressionless tone of voice Kyoko had ever heard.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"...Pffft. Hahaha!" She began to laugh, not so much at the joke, but the way he had delivered it. It was so out of character for him. Kyoko began to laugh to the point her sides began to hurt and tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Wiping them away, she looked up at him, and smiled.

"I never knew Hibari-kun was such a comedian!" She said, and laughed once more.

Hibari let a rare, small smile tug at the end of his lips for a few seconds, before returning back to his usual default expression. He was felt relieved he could see that smile once more.

After that, Hibari sat at the teacher's desk, and began to work on paper work. Kyoko decided to start doing her homework, and waited until the bell rung before packing up her stuff to leave.

"Sasagawa." He said, stopping her at the door. Kyoko looked behind her at him.

He threw a side glanced at her, before looking down at his paperwork.

"Never mind, you are free to go." He said. She nodded, and left.

Just what was this feeling that was flickering up in his heart? It was a slight warmth that ache the slightest bit when that girl was gone. Hibari didn't know what this what. Perhaps that damn doctor had infected him with another disease.

Sighing once more, Hibari packed up his papers, and left.

**A/N: So yeah short shitty chapter. It's currently three in the morning so sorry for any mistakes! If you all could review this, I'd really appreciate it! ;; It really motivates me to keep writing so thank you for all the ones you have given me so far, they mean the world to me. **

**ksfknjdgkd so yeah i have nothing else to say but i hope you guys are having a good day!**


End file.
